


Like Real People Do

by Infamous_society



Series: Wasteland, Baby [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Kinda fluff, M/M, Mirkwood, Misty Mountains, Secrets, Song: Like Real People Do (Hozier)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infamous_society/pseuds/Infamous_society
Summary: Fili fears for your past and his future
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Original Character(s), Fíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Fíli (Tolkien)/Original Male Character(s), Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader
Series: Wasteland, Baby [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request!  
> Please feel to send me requests @riderofrohirrim on Tumblr!
> 
> Like Real People Do by Hozier

_Secret - (noun) something that is kept or meant to be kept unknown or unseen by others._

You had fled. Ran as far as you could. Escaping was your only option - your past chasing after you, vicious hounds snapping at your heels, closing in on your scent. Perhaps it was cowardly, however you only wished to be reborn like a flower finally blossoming once more.

The journey over the Misty Mountains had taken you far from Mirkwood and the secrets you had buried there, a haze hanging over your mind. Distraction even. So distracted that you did not notice the scout who stood watching you. You snarled slightly, you had wished to remain hidden. A dwarf had found you.

  
His gaze was inquisitive - piercing straight through your soul. But it was also murky, obscuring his own truth. A burden rested on his shoulders too. A rugged handsomeness coursed through his body, radiating from underneath the blue cloak wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

“What is an elf doing here?” His voice rough as rapids, soft as silk - luring you gently into his trap. Yet you would not speak. You could not speak. Bowing his head in some sort of understanding, the silence thickened.

You did not need to know his purpose and he did not need to know yours. Fili had believed he had stumbled upon something celestial when he has laid his eyes on you. At least he would have believed that the case if an untamed look hadn’t burned in your eyes, your hair whipping around as you rushed through the valley. A well worn bow strapped to your back - snow melting like tears on your shoulders.

The mutual understanding rang clear through the crisp autumn air - he would not ask about you. You were running from something that you might not ever escape.

Casting a glance once more at him, you smiled slightly, malicious as a rose. His naivety betrayed himself. He was young, young for a dwarf too. He carried himself like a fighter, the two swords at his side demonstrating that he was skilled. But when you looked in his eyes you could see the hunger for battle that exposed his foolishness. Still, he had caught you off guard - a blinding light in the darkness you ran from.

  
Perhaps you had buried yourself alongside the secrets in Mirkwood, but it felt as if this dwarf with his courage and reckless abandon had managed to wrench your soul from the unhallowed ground. He had snapped you out of a trance, prevented the dirt and grime from settling over your soul.

“This earth you walk on is rife with goblins and orcs,” you spoke quietly, voice rough and unused.

His eyes narrowed briefly, as if surprised that an elf would give such a warning, before lighting up as if rays of sunlight shone through them.

Gesturing to your bow you smiled slightly, “I would know.”

He smiled back - simple, speaking a thousand words. “I am well aware of the creatures that roam this land,” his voice seemed mocking however a sweet poising laced it.

“Your eyes betray you.”

He frowned, brow furrowed as he looked at you, “And your eyes betray you too, your hair as well.”

Perhaps he was not naive as you initially thought.

“What would you know of elven braids, dwarf?”

A laugh rang around the valley, seeming like a song of your childhood. “And what would you know of dwarven braids, elf?”

You paused in thought - his hair was made of gold, loose braids encased in the finest silver framing his face. Handsome. But they were similar to the warrior braids you once wore. Quickly you scanned the valley, eyes frantic and wild. Your past was hunting you, even as you fled. His hand touched yours.

“I did not mean to frighten you, dwarven culture is not that terrifying.” You laughed in spite of yourself. He was reassuring, comforting but still he was teasing you despite the obvious worry on his face.

Raising an eyebrow, your eyes locked with his, “You worry for me.”

“No, perhaps I-”

“It was not a question dwarf.”

“Fili,” he winced internally, the last ounce of his restraint snapping as brutally and as quick as a bone now that he was around you. “My name is Fili.”

“It was not a question then Fili,” you paused, his name pouring out of your mouth like the first of the summer rain. “I see the care that hides in your eyes, the fret and fear that smooths your skin. And it is there for me.”

He bowed his head, letting silence embrace the two of you. Heat radiated from your bodies. His hand still clutched yours - your lonely anchor to reality. Sunset was painting the sky a shade of scarlet.

His voice shook as he spoke, yet he moved closer to your side, “You care about me too, do you not?”

Indignation flooded your features.

“You worry that I am too young, that whilst you run from your past it is my future I am to fear.”

He had caught you off guard, easily disarmed your defences, and in this present that only you and him experienced he saw your bare soul.

In an instant, you started forward, your lips against his. Recklessness, longing, fear - evaporating like a teardrop in the scorching summer sun.

Normality crept upon you both, rushing through your veins. He could forget his future, you could escape your past. A brief flash of wonder crossed your mind, was this how it felt to be mortal? Vulnerable, raw, exposed.

Fili could not answer, but maybe he felt the same as you, finally human. As you drew away, darkness crept into your vision. The darkness in your soul had bled into the night sky - your mysteries a shroud for all of Middle Earth.

A voice interrupted the darkness, “Fili, brother, I have been looking for you.”

The dwarf stopped and stared at you, before turning slowly away.

The end had befallen you before the start had even truly begun.

Gracefully, you stepped away from Fili. The other dwarf frowned at Fili, a sense of wonder mixing with disappointment. Even more naive than his brother.

“I do not know of your journey together, or where it takes you,” you grasped Fili’s hand as you spoke. “Mirkwood is a deadly, treacherous place full of deceit and tortured secrets. If your journey takes you there, then both of you be alert and beware.”

Fili’s awe filled gaze fell back on you, your soul exposed once more.

“I must continue on my journey then,” a touch of sadness resonated in his voice. “You will not see me again Fili, yet my blessing is with you, my heart is now free.”

Picking up your bow, you turned your back to the dwarf as you started running once more.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old_


End file.
